My First Date
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: The Story Is Written In Raven's P.O.V. It's My First fanfic For The Titans read and review and enjoy RobxStar, B.B.xRea *FIXED 12/12/2012*
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing dealing with the Teen Titans or that based on the DC Comics characters created by Glen Murakami

**Chapter One: The First Encounter** (the things in () are author notes)

_It was just a normal day at Titans Tower, I was reading my book about mind control when I decided to glace up from my reading and scan the room. Cyborg was sitting on the couch playing that stupid "game station", Robin and Starfire were sitting at the counter talking, I wasn't going to say something out loud but I **was** very happy those two **finally** got together. All was going fine until I noticed the small green one was missing. I got up from my seat and asked,_

"Hey, where's Beast Boy?"

They all looked at me then at each other, then looked at me again

"I haven't seen him." said Robin

"I have yet to see our green friend either." responded Starfire

"Yeah me either, we're usually playing Road Rage 2 by now." explained Cyborg

_By this time I knew that BB wasn't up and still in the bed, so I did the nice thing and went to go check of him, it wasn't due to the fact that he was my friend, but I did sort of liked him more than that. I was two feet away from his door when I heard a real load moaning sound coming from his room._

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" I asked as I knocked on the door

"MMMMMMM...OW...OH...MMMM"

That sound made me jump a bit,

"O-OKAY I'M COMING IN!" I shouted. As I suspected earlier Beast Boy **was** still in bed and apparently had a good reason to be, he was sick.

"Oh, Beast Boy, what's the matter?" _she asked as if she didn't know_

"_COUGH..._ I think I ...night... ve ..._SNEEZE... _shick" he said sadly

"Well, duh" I said as I felt his head, it was very hot he had a fever. "Come on, get up."

"Where are ve going…? COUGH"

"Am taking you to the medical lab, you can't stay here in your condition." I unfolded the covers on him and use my powers to levitate him the med room, there was no way I was touching him!

(I KNOW THE CHAP.S ARE SHORT BUT I DON'T CARE I'M EVIL mwahahahahahahahah BUT NOT REALLY)


	2. A Friend In Need

**Chapter Two: A Friend in Need****?**

* * *

On the way out of his room, I saw Starfire, she was coming up the hall,

"Oh friends what is the matter?" she asked

"Nothing Star, BBs sick so I'm taking him to the med lab."

"You're thinking is good. May I offer my assistance in any way?"

"No thanks Star, I got it"

"Alright, I will go and inform the other Titans."

She flew away and I continued to take Beast Boy to the Lab,

"Who was that?" he asked as we turned the corner.

"Starfire, _she was being nosy,_ she wanted to know what was wrong."

"Oh that's cool." BB said as he got relaxed again. I don't why but it was sort of calming watching Beast Boy relaxed like that.

I had finally got all the chart and graphs working and according to them Beast Boy just had a flu bug,

"It'll be gone in like a day or two" I explained

"Oh that doesn't seem so bad, SNEEZE!"

"It's not, so you just rest there and I'll bring you some dinner, _because it was about night time and too late for lunch_"

I turned and saw him "snickering", or a version of it. I was hard to tell if he was laughing or shivering. I walked back over and ask, "What's so funny?"

"You said 'snot'!"

I gave him a questionable look, "And when did I say that, exactly?"

"After you looked at my chart, you said it's 'snot' that bad!" He started laughing again, but it ended quickly because he started coughing again.

I admit that it was a tiny bit humorous, but he was no condition to be making jokes. "So, I'm going to get you so food and you try not to die up here okay?" I tucked him into one of the medical bed and headed for the door.

"Yeah, hey Raven…SNIFFS thanks."

"Hey what are friends for, oh and call me Rae." I stated as I walked out _I don't like 'Rae' all the time…_


	3. In The Lab

**Chapter Three: In the Lab**

* * *

_It's been two days since I put BB in the Lab, I checked on him every so often, don't get me wrong the other Titans did too but hey it's me. I also stayed and visited when he needed company and ever since then I feel like we've been getting closer and closer. I never knew that we had so much in common, I mean we both hate pictures with dogs and other animals dressed up as people, I mean I hate everything but the fact that someone hated it too made me feel happy inside. He thought of it as a 'cruelty to animals' thing and I just thought it was a waste of good clothes. It was finally the day for Beast Boy to get out and enjoy the rest of his life, he was all better and not sick anymore._

I was standing by the door when I saw him was stretching,

"Dude I feel great, (turns in to a green cat and continues to stretch better) man it feels good to get out of that bed!"

"I'm glad you feel better," I said as I walk in and closer to BB to feel his forehead."Yep it feels like your fevers gone and everything is fine. Well except for your brain, that's never going to be normal."

"Yeah but it wouldn't be if you didn't come to my rescue," he said as he removed my hand from his forehead and held it, all I could do was stare at our hands.

_Aw man why is he holding my hand? _I could feel my face turning red, I started to look up and I noticed that he was staring at me hard, then I looked up completely. He was slowly coming in for the kill; I felt his hands creep on my shoulders. As my eyes got wider '_what's he doing? _and just as our lips were about to make contact Starfire barged _'Came in with the other to check on Beast Boy!'_

"Friend Beast Boy you are better yes?"

He let me go in shock and we both returned from LA-LA Land

"Huh...what? Oh yea I'm fine, thanks to Raven" he said. I was blushing again, I gave an awkward chuckle and left the room.

(There's some tension between Rea and B.B. what's going to happen)


	4. The Second Encounter

**Chapter 4: The Second Encounter**

* * *

As I was power walking down the hall to my room I was almost there when, a green humming bird stop in front of my then turned into Beast Boy.

"Hey, _what does he want now?"_ I managed to get to my door and open it without making eye contact.

"So...um...yea...well...I didn't get a chance to thank you for taking care of me-"

"Your thanks is gratitude enough, it was just some good old TLC…" I was trying so hard to fiddle with the key pad on my door. For the life of me I could remember it!

"Raven, there's TLC, then there's _TLC_ now what you did was _TLC_, I mean it's you!" he commented

"What do you mean 'it's me'?"

"It's just you're hardly ever nice to me and for the last couple days you were, I'm just saying I want to thank you right –er- properly"

"Oh I see, well_...I'm going to kick myself later for this _what did you have in mind?" I asked stupidly

"How's bout we go to your favorite Goth cafe' ok?"

"Um... sure that sounds... cool"

"OK so be ready by 6 okay?"

"OK" And I thought that was the end but as he was turning to leave he came back and gave me a small 10 second kiss on the check and ran off, at that point I thought I'd die.


	5. Getting Ready

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

* * *

It was about 5:30 when Star decided to show me how happy she was for me...by means of hugging.

"Oh Raven my heart feels with sugar candy and happy little pixies (made it up) for you are going on the date with fellow Titan Beast Boy!" she explained "Why are you not more excited, is this not what you desired?"

"Yea, it's just that it's really going to happen and I'm not sure how to act."

"Friend Raven, do you not care for Beast Boy?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then that is all that matters, be as they say: the only person you know how to be!" she said grinning her Starfire grin.

"'YOURSELF', Star?"

"Yes what did I say?"

Being impulsive for a moment I gave her a hug and she returned one to me 10 fold. As we were standing there, there was a knock at my door,

_It's just 5:45, it can't be Beast Boy_ It wasn't, it was Cyborg and Robin, Cy to cheer me on and say his "I told you so's" and Robin because he was looking for Star.

"So how do you feel, Rae, nervous at all?" asked Robin as he sat on my bed with Starfire in his lap.

"A little nauseated, but ok" I responded nervously as one of my books fell off the shelf. Everybody gave me that "Yea right" look.

When I was done with my hair I heard another knock on my door, this time it was Beast Boy. He was dress in his uniform but his hair was slicked back. He was about to give me some flowers when he look in my room and asked why everybody was in there, I told he they were just being pests, he brushed it off and gave me the flowers, they were roses and with lots of prickles, which was my favorite.

I bid everyone a nice good bye and good night and Beast Boy being the comic genius that he was ended it with "Don't wait up" Cy and Robin gave him a thumbs up and we were off.


	6. The Big Date

**Chapter 6: The Big Date**

* * *

The date didn't start off like I thought it would, for example I thought we'd fly into town but Beast Boy had Cyborg program and T-car for auto pilot to take us anywhere we wanted to go, since he didn't trust BB to drive and not crash his precious baby.

"So what's the first stop?" I asked as we climbed in.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" he asked with a charming smile

"Oh well..." I was interrupted when he grabbed my hand,

"Raven...Tonight I'm going to treat you like a princess, the best way I can okay?"

"Okay, there's this movie I wanted to go see."

"Arighty then. T-car to the movies!"

I was surprise that Cyborg programmed the car so well, it didn't just take off in a craze, but obeyed the speed limits and the traffic lights. At one point Beast Boy put his hands on the stirring wheel as if he were actually driving. _So cute…_


	7. Good Night, Sweet Prince

**Chapter 7: Good Night, Sweet Prince**

* * *

It was about 10:50(p.m.) when we got back to the tower and we were both bushed, but Beast Boy still had enough energy to walk me to my room.

"I have to admit, I really did enjoy myself BB."

"I'm glad you did, tonight was fun wasn't it? We should do it again sometime."

I chuckled as we finally reached my door,

"We'll here's my bedroom he he,"

"Yep that says Raven he he,"

I could tell we were both nervous; by the way we wouldn't look at each other. _Well he's not going to do anything, so I guess it's now or never_

"Beast-,"

Before I had a chance to speak BB was kissing me and very passionately too. It was like he put all his feelings into it because he warped his arms around me. I was just standing there shocked and stunned, what was I going to don't but kiss and hold him back. I don't know exactly what happened after that but during that time the kissing, apparently Beast Boy realized what he was doing and stoppped.

"Dude I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, it's just you were standing there and...and..."

There was nothing I could do but kiss him back, it shut him up. After I let go he just stood there and had the same look I had on my face not just 10 minutes ago

"So does this means what I think it means?" he asked me.

"I don't know, what do you think it means?" I responded

"We're dating?"

I gave him a small kiss on the check and started for my room and as he also walked off to his bedroom.

"Good Night Rae."

"Good Night, Boyfriend."


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
